Just One Week
by Mill-Milloz
Summary: Alternate Universe: Link goes off to summer camp for a week hoping to make new friends, however finds more than just that. Forgotten memories, young love, but they only have seven days before everyone for home!


**A/N: This is a story that I've been thinking about for a long time, it's actually slightly based on a summer camp that I went to a fewyeasts ago :) it is an alternate universe to both Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, containing characters from both games.**

**Basically the story is set at a one-week long summer camp in which love will bloom, forgotten pasts will be revealed, and much more! Let me know what you think, I'll try to update quickly butI nobody is reading it I'll focus more on my other stories.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ocarina of Time or Majora's Mask**

* * *

Just One Week

The clouds seemed so free, able to float wherever they wanted and taking whatever form they pleased. These were the thoughts that flowed through Link's mind as he sat slouched against the passenger window of the moving vehicle. "That one looks like a goron" said the boy, laughing a bit at the oddly shaped formation of clouds.

The large and almost bald man driving the small vehicle smiled softly, turning his gaze to Link. Rauru had taken care of Link for the past six years ever since the boy's parents had passed away and even though the man did not make much money as one of the few remaining sages in the land of Hyrule he continuously supported the boy and looked for a new place that Link could call home.

It was strange, Link had no memories of before his parents died. Everything he remembered was from after the day Rauru found him in the arms of his dead mother on the edge of a forest, his father just a little further in. Throughout the past few years Rauru had grown to love Link, however the life of a traveling sage is not one that a young boy should have to be pulled along through.

Recently the King of Hyrule sent mail to Rauru requesting his summons in the capital city Castle Town, a place that the sage would never think of bringing Link and so arranged for the boy to attend a summer camp while he was away. Rauru had heard of the camp before, and having heard good things decided that maybe it was time for Link to once again live the life of a kid. He had just turned thirteen, and yet had no friends to hang out with as the two did not usually stay in one place for too long.

"Rauru? Did you hear me?" Link tuned to look at the older man whom smiled again and nodded softy, replying "Yes my boy it does indeed look like a goron. Tell me, have you ever seen a living goron Link?"

Link shook his head slowly, seeming to be lost in thought again. At this Rauru laughed a little, adding "Maybe someday soon I'll take you to death mountain, the home of Hyrule's gorons. They are quite magnificent, and usually very friendly." Rauru looked up and noticed a sign that read "Camp Hylia, next right".

Link seemed to have noticed it as well, the boy watched the sign as they drove past it and smiled. This made Rauru smile as well, he was happy that Link was so optimistic about making new friends. "So, I will be back in one week's time to pick you up Link" said the man as he turned the vehicle off onto a gravel path surrounded by massive trees. The forest had seemed to sprout out of nowhere after driving through the open plains for so long.

Link frowned at this comment, turning to look up at the sage. "Unless you find me a family right? Then they'll come to pick me up?" Rauru nodded in response, feeling his heart sink a little. It had been over six years and yet Link was still so optimistic that he would be taken in. Usually Hyrule was a very loving land and there would be no issue finding him a foster family but lately the economy had been bad and many families simply didn't have the income to support another child.

Finally the small vehicle came to a halt and Link sat upright in his seat to look out the front window. A large wood building sat just up a little path at which multiple children were being dropped off to a large man whom towered above all the others. "That must be Gannondorf, the main camp councillor. Link, will you be alright from here?" Rauru looked over to see that the boy had already opened his door and was pulling his bag out of the back seat.

Link smiled at Rauru one last time, replying "Yeah, thank you so much Rauru! See you later!" With this he turned and ran over to the small crowd around Gannondorf to wait in line. Link couldn't stop a goofy grin from growing across his face, finally he could make friends with others his age!

"Hi, I'm Mido." The voice came from behind, causing link to spin around and see a boy about his height with light brown hair smiling happily. "What's your name?" The other boy extended a hand which Link happily took. As he did though, Mido froze in place which Link didn't notice.

"I'm Link, nice to meet you." Link shook the boy's hand and turned back to progress in the line, still focused though on Mido. "Are you excited for camp Mido? I've never been but I hear that it's pretty awesome."

The two kept moving forward as Mido replied "Uh- yeah, I've been coming here for the last few years.. I love it so I keep coming back. Hopefully we're in the same cabin Link, I'd like to get to know you better." Something seemed off, Middo was acting strangely but the blonde shook the thought from his head.

Link ginned, he was already making friends. That's al that mattered. "Yeah me too! How many are in each cab-" Link stopped mid sentence as the red-haired girl in front of him stepped aside to reveal Gannondorf, he had reached the front of the line. "Oh, hi I'm Link" He said to the large man, whom smiled and looked down at the notes in his hand.

"Ah yes.." Gannondorf made a small note on the page in front of him and smiled back at the green-clad boy. "It's nice to meet you Link. you will be in Darunia's cabin. Please go on inside as dinner is about to begin."  
Link smiled and turned to make his way inside, wondering if this 'Darunia' would be a nice guy. As he opened the door to the dining building he could hear Gannondorf greeting Mido as if they were old friends. If he'd turned to look he would have seen that Mido's face had gone pale.

Stepping inside Link saw many tables, each with a few chairs and plates. Most were already filled, tens of kids all his age talking happily and getting ready to eat. The boy felt lost, having no idea where to sit until he felt a large cold hand suddenly rest on his shoulder. "So you're Link? I've heard that you're in my cabin this week" came a loud and deep yet cheerful voice. Link gazed over his shoulder to see a massive man made of rock staring down at him. At first Link thought he must be hallucinating, but then recognized the man as exactly what he'd seen earlier in the clouds.

"You're a goron!" he shouted, moving to poke the man's side. However Link quickly realized that he was probably being rude and stepped back. "Oh, I- sorry I've just never seen a goron before.."

This caused Darunia to laugh, a loud rumbling sound filled Link's ears. "It's quite alright young Link! I get it a lot. Not many of us gorons venture from Death Mountain." The large body of living rock turned to move towards a table, motioning for Link to follow and sit down. "Link, meet your cabin mates."

Darunia then motioned to each of the boys at the table, first a kid wearing an odd mask that looked kind of scary. The boy was dressed in odd clothes too, with bright colors that seemed to have no pattern at all. "This is Skull Kid, he's new this year as well." Skull kid waved energetically and laughed, he didn't seem to be much for words.

Next Darunia motioned to a young zoran boy, another one of the rare races of Hryule. "This is Mikau, he's a little shy but sounds amazing on his guitar." Mikau smiled and waved, revealing a long fin extending from his arm. Link thought it was pretty cool and grinned at the other boy, hoping they could become friends as well.

Finally Darunia motioned to the third boy sitting at the table and chuckled a little, commenting "and last but not least, we have.. Link. It seems that you two share the same name." This surprised Link whom looked at the other boy a little closer. He seemed to be wearing all dark clothing that almost matched his own green clothes, including a matching hat that was black instead of green. This new Link smiled back and said quietly "It's a pleasure to meet you Link, it's strange that someone else would share such a rare name with me." Link liked the darker-clad other, he seemed to be a lot like himself in many ways.

Mikau seemed to be a little confused by the two and cut in adding "Hey Link, er I mean black hat Link? You two having the same name is goona drive me nuts, can we just call you Dark? To make things easier?" Dark grinned at the zora's comment, seeming to find it pretty funny.

"Yeah, sure sounds good Mikau. I was starting to get a little confused myself." Skull kid joined the other two in laughter as Link sat down, surprised when Mido came and sat next to him.

"Link! You're in my cabin!" Mido grinned and got comfy in his chair, turning to the others to add "Hey guys, long time no see." The five boys and Darunia got along well, Link couldn't have been happier with how things were turning out. Eventually dinner came and went, and Gannondorf moved to the front of the room to address everyone. Link noticed out of the corner of his eye that Mio kept looking over ha him but tried to ignore it.

The large man smiled over the group of children and councilors as he spoke "Hello everyone. My name is Ganondorf, although many of you may know me as Gannon. This summer I am very excited to welcome you all back to Camp Hylia in hopes that you will have the best week of your life so far. Now, we will begin evening activities once we've cleaned up, so please sign your name on one of the sheets here at the front quickly."

With that Gannondorf moved back to his own table, beginning the panic of everyone bringing their dishes over to the dish bins and running to sign up for events. In all the confusion Link got separated from his new friends, quickly lost in the crowd.

The green-clad boy made his way through the crowd slowly, but as he neared the front someone bumped into him hard from the side, causing him to fall as that someone tumbled on top of him. "Ah! Sorry!" She yelled quickly trying to get up, a few others helping the two get to their feet.

For a second all Link saw was green before the girl straightened her hair revealing a set of green eyes on a slightly pale face. The girl reached out to help balance Link as he got up, adding again "I'm so sorry! I lost my balance and ended up knocking you over as well!"

Link shook his head and replied "It's alright, don't worry about it." Offering the girl a smile to show that he was alright. For some reason she looked familiar, her green eyes and hair as well as the way she smiled sent a little shock through the boy's body. She was wearing what seemed to be a one-piece green short-sleeved-shirt/shorts outfit over a darker long sleeved shirt, with a dark green belt around her waist even though it did not support any clothing. And if that wasn't enough green the girl also was wearing bright green long socks and green boots.

"I'm Saria. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She said, extending a hand which Link quickly took. It was warm and soft, he enjoyed holding it but knew it would be awkward if he held on too long and let go; replying. "Nice to meet you Saria, I'm Link."

At his introduction Saria reacted similarly to the way Mido had, freezing in place andd not saying anything. She just continued to stare at the boy making him feel a little awkwar. "Link.. where are you from?.." She asked quietly.

This caught the boy off guard but he smiled softly, trying to hide that the topic was a little touchy. "Uhm.. Well I travel a lot. But where I'm originally from? I don't really know.."

Now the two stood in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say but they were saved by another girl's voice cutting through the crowd. "Saria! where'd you go?" Link and Saria both turned their attention to the voice's source as a red-haired girl approached them with aa long-haired blonde following behind. The red-head looked over to Link, adding "Oh, hello. I'm Malon and this is Zelda. Nice to meet you." But before he had a chance to reply she grabbed Saria's and Zelda's hands pulling them away "C'mon guys the nature walk's about to leave."

Link stood and watched the three girls leave, Malon's an Zelda's long white dresses nearly touching the ground and Link wondered if that was the best thing for them to wear on a nature walk. Saria looked back at the boy apologetically but he waved it off, assuming that this energetic Malon always acted that way. Maybe he'd get to know her and Zelda a little better later on.

Finally getting to the sign-up table Link looked over his options for the activity, wall-climbing or archery, swimming and mountain biking. there were a bunch of different options but he chose to sign up for swimming happily before moving to go to his cabin and change. At dinner Darunia had said they were cabin #11.  
It had been a long time since Link had gone swimming, not getting the chance to often while always traveling with Rauru. He'd always enjoyed the water and viewing all the different creatures that lived in Hyrule's beautiful lakes whenever they did stop by a beach.

After changing Link headed down to the little river as instructed on the map, bumping into Mikau on the way down. He wasn't surprised that the zora had chosen swimming over all the other activities. "Hey Link, where are you from?" The zora asked suddenly as the two made their way down the side of a hill leading to the river. Link had to think about it for a minute, not really having a direct answer.

"Well.. I'm not really from anywhere I guess. All I can remember is traveling around. I've all over the country, everywhere from the Gerudo desert to Castle Town. But I didn't stay there long." This caused the Zora's eyes to widen which was a common reaction. Not many people other than those whom lived in castle town or were of wealthy families would ever see the inside of it's great walls. Continuing the hylian added "I've only been there because a few years ago I lost my parents and was picked up by Rauru. I've been traveling with him so I can really get in anywhere."

Mikau's eyed widened further at the boy's second comment and the zora almost shouted "you travel with Rauru? The Sage of Light!?" Link chuckled a little, everyone always overreacted to hearing Rauru's name but to Link he was just a foster father.

"Yeah, as he tries to find me a new family." At this Mikau went silent, realizing that it wasn't Link's choice to travel with the sage. He quickly changed the topic and before they knew it the two boys met the other kids as well as a tall slim Zora by the river. Link assumed that he was another cabin leader.

After a short water safety talk Mikau and Link ran to the river's edge and jumped in without a second thought. The water was a little cold but Link loved it, staying submerged for a few seconds before surfacing. The river wasn't too deep allowing the two boys to stand with just their heads and shoulders outside the water.

Mikau seemed to be off in his own little world, speaking "This is the best..." The zora boy lifted his feet and simply float, closing his eyes happily and causing Link to laugh. He knew that Zoras liked the water but didn't realize it was that good. Link copied Mikau, lifting his feet and floating as well however he had to constantly move his limbs to keep from sinking.

Looking up link began his habit of watching the clouds and looking for shapes; seeing everything from a rupee to Hyrule castle. After a minute though his cloud watching was rudely interrupted by a splash of cold water hitting his face. At first he thought it was Mikau and turned to glare at the other boy but found the zora had been attacked too.

"Got you Mikau!" A girl's voice from behind Link caused him to spin and look for the culprit but he saw no-one, only the river. Then her voice came again, this time from by Mikau. "Haha, it's been too long, how have you been?" Link spun again, this time seeing a Zora girl standing beside an rather surprised looking Mikau.

"Oh, uh Ruto.. Great to see you again.." Mikau seemed to be embarasedd talking to the girl but this Ruto didn't seem to catch it and just smiled. Link watched the two, finding it interesting that zoras could vary so much from one another unlike Hylians. Mikau and the other zora whom Link verified to be a cabin leader both had slim heads, while Ruto's had a distinct almost Hammer-head shape.

Ruto noticed Link out of the corner of her eye and turned to him smiling, instantly Link got a terrible feeling in his stomach. "Oh hi there! Are you a friend of Mikau's?" She askednbut before Link had a chance to even open his mouth the zora had slipped under the water and popped up in front of him. "I'm Ruto."

Well that certainly explained how the voice had moved earlier, Ruto was incredibly quick moving underwater. "Oh- Uhm, I'm Link. Nice to meet you." Ruto seemed to be sizing the boy up, looking up and down his body before smiling at him.

"Well Link, I think you and I will be very good fri-"

Ruto was cut off by Mikau pulling her away from Link with an annoyed look on his face. "Ruto.. I know you have a thing for Hylians but please don't creep my friend out." Link silently thanked the zora boy, Ruto was getting a little too close for his comfort. But Ruto frowned, punching he zora in the arm before slipping under the water and disappearing. "Don't mind her Link she's just very.. flirty sometimes. She's really awesome once you get used to her"

Link didn't mind too much, he kind of enjoyed having so many people around him. The two continued to relax in the water and enjoy the setting sun for a while longer, until the Zora whom was supervising shouted "Okay everyone, we gotta head over to the campfire soon so get back to your cabins and change!"

Link and Mikau both frowned but followed everyone else out of the river to dry off. On their way back Mikau and Link walked together again, the zora boy saying "Well they have free swim every day so it's not too bad. We can come back a few times through the week." To this Link smiled and kept walking, wishing he could still be in the water.

"Hey Link, do you play any instruments?" Link figured that Mikau was probably asking because he plays the guitar as Darunia said.

"No, I've never really had the chance to learn anything." Link had thought about learning how to play the guitar or violin but even if he had time to learn it he and Rauru didn't have much money to buy an instrument. Even though Rauru was one of the few powerful Sages in Hyrule most of the work he did was simply to help others and not for payment.

As the two approached their cabin which looked empty from the outside Mikau replied "that's too bad, at campfire they allow anyone to bring instruments and play. Oh, everyone else is probably on their way there already we should hurry!"

After quickly changing Mikau grabbed his guitar and they two made their way across camp to a large bonfire. Link could see the smoke from the fire and it's glow before they actually found it through the trees. Around the bonfire were rings of benches where everyone had sat to enjoy the flame and music; already a group of gorons whom Link assumed were also around his age were playing their drums near the centre of the circles.

Link looked around and tried to spot his friends, quickly noticing them by some of the girls he'd already met that day. Mido, Skull Kid, and Dark were busy talking to Malon, Zelda and Ruto; Saria sitting on the end with open space beside her. As soon as Link made eye contact with the green haired girl a little grin grew across her face and she waved at the two boys. "Guys! come sit over here!"

Saria alerted the rest of the group that Link and Mikau had arrived, resulting in a wave of hellos and other greetings except from Skull Kid whom just kind of chuckled. Mikau hadn't met the girls yet and quickly introduced himself before sitting beside Link whom had sat by Saria.

Saria seemed to not even notice the others anymore as she focused on Link and asked "Do you play an instrument Link? We were all thinking of going up and playing for everyone." Link quickly shook his head causing Saria to frown a little. "Really? Oh, well I could teach you if you'd like? And we don't have to go play if it would mean leaving you alone."

Link looked down to Saria's hands, she was holding a wooden ocarina. Not the kind of instrument that Link had dreamed of playing but it still seemed cool. Something about the wooden instrument seemed familiar. And the thought of Saria teaching him did seem appealing. "Sure,I'd love to learn from you." He said, looking back up and the girl whom now had a goofy grin across her lips. "And don't worry about me, you guys go ahead and play."

Saria nodded before turning to poke Malon's arm; the gorons had just finished their song and were now putting their drums away giving Link's new friends a chance to take the stage for their own. Quickly they all got up and moved towards the fire, each with an instrument in hand.

Mikau had his guitar and Saria held her ocarina, but Link was curious as to what the others all played. He was a little surprised to see Ruto with them all as well, the hylian hadn't noticed her sitting with everyone else before. Maybe she just got back from swimming as too.

Surprisingly the female zora also held a guitar although her's looked much more plain compared to the large fish-skeleton guitar Mikau held. Dark had brought up a few small drums and Zelda was holding a golden lute, while Malon stood with nothing; although she was in the middle of all the others. Link looked at her confused for a second, but as his friends began realized that the only instrument the red-haired girl needed was her voice. And finally there was Skull Kid, holding a small pipe up to his mouth as he bounced to the rhythm.

The six of them sounded amazing, playing all sorts of catchy tunes while the campers who were listening enjoyed the large fire. Some even got up and began to dance, but as the night went on Link felt more and more afraid to join in. Everyone seemed so energetic and lively, but the hylian felt as if he wouldn't fit in. Suddenly the music sounded a little different, something was missing.

Just as Link realized that Saria's ocarina had stopped playing the green haired girl appeared before him with an outstretched hand. "C'mon Link, join in" She said happily. For a moment the boy contemplated turning her down but she simply grabbed his hand, pulling him up and into the centre of the circle where the other campers were dancing.

Link had no idea what to do so began copying what the others were doing, trying to dance like everyone else. Saria's laughed for a second but quickly stopped as Link glared at her, instead deciding to say "Link just be yourself. Here, don't look at everyone else just look at me."

So he did, blocking out everyone around him except Saria. She looked really cute dancing, the way her hair would fall in front of her face before being moved away by her hand made Link chuckle and he finally became a little more comfortable dancing with her. The music was upbeat and happy; Saria leaned a little closer to tell him "This song is called Kokiri Forest. It's commonly played where I live." It sounded very familiar..

Eventually the music faded and Link's friends all came back to sit down where he and Saria had ended up, allowing another group to take the stage. This time an all Zora trio. "You guys sounded great!" Link shouted to his friends as the zoras began to play. They all smiled and the little group continued to chat as the night went on. Link couldn't help but take small glances over to Saria now and then, for some reason he felt like he'd met her somewhere before. But he shook the thought away, if he'd met the girl he would certainly remember her green hair.

As the final group of campers finished their last song and returned to their seats many of the other campers began to pack up and leave. Link assumed they were heading back to their cabins for the night. Link turned to the girls, assuming that they'd be leaving soon as well and said "well goodnight, it was nice to meet you all today." This caused everyone in the group to say their goodbyes, the girls heading off towards their cabin and the boys back to cabin #11.

Link Mikau Dark Skull Kid and Mido all walked together down the gravel road through the trees in silence when Mido suddenly spoke up. "So Mikau, still have a crush on Ruto?"

Instantly Link noticed the zora boy tense up, and his cheeks change to a reddish-blue shade as he grumbled "shut up Mido.. you know I can't help it." Link grinned at this, finding the little bit of gossip rather interesting.

Dark joined in, poking Mikau's side and commenting "Then why don't you just tell her already? She's always hitting on guys around you just to make you jealous, everyone knows that." Thinking back Link remembered how the Zora had paid attention to him in the river instead of Mikau; assuming that way just to bug Mikau as well.

The other boys continue to poke fun at Mikau for liking Ruto and Link slowly fell a little behind the others to the back of their group. All of a sudden he felt an arm wrap around his waist and a hand cover his mouth causing the boy's eyes to widen in shock. Without having a chance to react he was pulled off the sidewalk and into the trees falling on top of his assaulter.

Immediately Link tried to call for help but again someone's hand covered his mouth before the boy heard a soft "Shh! Quiet or they'll hear you!" It was Saria's voice, and as Link's eyes became used to the darkness he could see the girl sitting in front of him against a tree.

"Saria! What are you-" The green haired girl brought a finger to her lips, signaling link to be quiet. He nodded softly and continued, whispering "what are you doing?.. Why'd you grab me?"

Saria giggled a little before whispering back "You're no fun Link. Because I wanted to see you without everyone else around. Listen, everyone's probably confused that you disappeared but tomorrow after the camp fire tell them you have to go check on something or make up some excuse and come here. Okay? Then nobody will try to find you."

Mido's voice cut through the trees, yelling "Hey Link! where'd you go?" At this Saria giggled and stood up, offering Link a hand. "Mio's looking from you huh? I imagine he's goona be pretty protective of you."

Link found her comment about Mido confusing but accepted the help up, still a little lost in what was happening. Why did Saria want to see him alone? Why did she want him to sneak away the next night? "Fine, I'll see you here tomorrow night okay?" He spoke quietly, Mido had sounded pretty close before.

This seemed to satisfy Saria as she smiled happily, holding her hands behind her back and rocking on her feet like an excited little kid. "I'll see you tomorrow night then. Oh, and don't tell anyone else okay Link?" The girl turned and began to move away through the trees but stopped suddenly, turning quickly to whisper "You haven't changed" before slipping away.

Link had no idea what to think, he stood in the darkness against a tree and wondered what to make of this strange girl. She said he hadn't change, did she know him from before his memories were lost? From before his parents died?

"There you are Link! what happened to you!?" Mido and the other boys appeared through the trees, they all looked relieve to find their friend.

"Sorry guys, I just.. I fell into the trees and got lost."

* * *

**A/N: so there you have it, chapter 1 of Just One Week. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review to let me know what you thought, I love hearing from readers of my stories.**

**-Mill-Milloz out!**


End file.
